<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Octavinelle One-shots by vocal_error</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932750">Octavinelle One-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocal_error/pseuds/vocal_error'>vocal_error</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:56:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocal_error/pseuds/vocal_error</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Octavinelle oneshots!<br/>This won't have any ships or x reader oneshots.</p><p>My English is not the best, so if you see any mistake feel free to tell me!<br/>This book is also on Wattpad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lost Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been two days after the overblot accident and Azul was still asleep.</p><p>The twins always stood by his side, not leaving for one second, they missed their leader and would do anything to make him wake up.</p><p>He would be okay, they had faith in that.</p><p>Azul isn't the crybaby he was as a kid, he is more powerful now and one of the best magicians the twins knew.</p><p>The headmaster would often see how the twins were doing, he felt responsible for the dorm leader state and was still looking for a way to give the twins the bad news.</p><p>As expected the twins didn't receive the news well, Floyd almost attacked the headmaster and Jade had to hold him. The younger twin blamed Crowley for everything, if he did his job as the headmaster Azul would have never overblot but instead he gave the task to a human with no magic.</p><p>How ridiculously, the so called headmaster couldn't even stop one student from overblot. It truly shows how useless the headmaster is.</p><p>After the headmaster got out, Floyd finally broke in tears. What did he meant by Azul might not wake up?</p><p>This was unfair.</p><p>The twins knew how selfish Azul was, but leaving them as soon as they failed and not giving them a second chance was cruel.</p><p>Yuu also visited the twins often, they felt responsible for Azul's state and wanted to make sure the twins were taking care of themselves. Unfortunately Yuu was not welcome there, as the twins thought it was their fault for asking Leona out of all people to help.</p><p>They should know Leona was planning something else, even a child could tell he wasn't someone who should be trusted.</p><p>And just like that two weeks passed.</p><p>Azul had gave some signs he was almost waking up, but still nothing.</p><p>Was there truly no hope for the dorm leader? After everything they went through together would it really end like this?</p><p>"Argh..."</p><p>A small groan caught the twins attention.</p><p>"Azul!" Floyd run to him and hugged him, but carefully so he wouldn't hurt Azul.</p><p>"You really scared us." Jade smiled at the dorm leader. "But we are glad you're okay."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Azul?" Floyd called his friend, he was awfully quiet.</p><p>"Who are you two?"</p><p>The twins didn't know how to react.</p><p>This certainly was just Azul trying to be funny. Yes, that was it. Azul was never good at telling jokes, and he was probably trying to make the twins laughs.</p><p>"This is no time to be joking Azul." Jade scolded. Honestly what was the dorm leader thinking?</p><p>"It's not a joke." Azul said. "And can you let me go? It's uncomfortable being hugged by someone who I don't know."</p><p>Without complaining Floyd let him go, too shocked to say anything.</p><p>"... Do you know where you are?" Jade asked.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"...Very well, Floyd wait here with Azul."</p><p>Floyd nodded and saw his twin leave.</p><p>Minutes after Jade returned with the headmaster and Leona, it was just a thought but if he was right things would be way worse than it seemed.</p><p>"Mr.Ashengrotto, I'm glad to see you awake."</p><p>"Why do I need to be here to see the octopus?" Leona said with annoyance.</p><p>Hearing Leona's voice seemed to panic Azul, he hide it well but of course it didn't escape the twins.</p><p>"My apologies Leona, but you can leave if you want now."</p><p>"Huh? Then why did you call me?!"</p><p>"Who knows."</p><p>"Tsk" Without wasting any time Leona got out of the room, he didn't want to be with the eels or the octopus more than needed.</p><p>Crowley was asking Azul some questions, and he certainly didn't expect the overblot to affect the dorm leader so much. It was the first time the headmaster saw someone losing their memories because of the overblot, there was nothing Crowley could do now.</p><p>The headmaster confirmed Jade's suspicions, it would be impossible to Azul gain his memories back.</p><p>"You two have to make sure no one takes advantage of Mr.Ashengrotto situation."</p><p>"Of course." Jade replied, they wouldn't let anyone hurt Azul.</p><p>The headmaster nodded and left the twins with Azul, they would have a lot to talk about.</p><p>Fortunately Azul seemed more calm now so it would be easier to talk with him.</p><p>"Azul, do you really not remember anything?" Jade asked.</p><p>"I don't." He replied. "I don't even know why I have this body if I'm not human."</p><p>At least he remembered he was octopus and not a human, it was better than nothing.</p><p>"Why did you react like that when you heard Leona?"</p><p>"He remembered me of the mermaids..."</p><p>So he remembered the time he was bullied, if that's the case it's safe to assume Azul remembers his childhood until a certain point.</p><p>"And why didn't you react that why with us?</p><p>"How am I suppose to know?" Azul sighed. "Something tells me I can trust you two, that's all."</p><p>Both twins were surprised with Azul's answer. Was the memory loss also affecting Azul behavior? He would never admit how much he trusts the twins.</p><p>"R-right, we will let you rest a bit, but will come back later, if you need anything call one of theses numbers." Jade gave Azul his phone and showed him which numbers he should call.</p><p>"Before you go, what are your names?"</p><p>"Our names?"</p><p>"Of course, how am I suppose to talk with you if I don't even know you names?"</p><p>"I'm Jade, and he is my twin Floyd."</p><p>The twins said their goodbyes to Azul and left him, but they would still be around in case someone decide to be brave and try to do something</p><p>Once Jade closed the door he asked Floyd what was the matter, his twins was too quiet and by his expression something was bothering him.</p><p>"How come he remembers the mermaids who bullied him, but not us?" Floyd asked his twin.</p><p>"Azul was bullied during his whole childhood, obviously he wouldn't forget easily something like that."</p><p>"But he forgot us."</p><p>"Floyd, I know it hurts but Azul is still here." Jade said to his twin, hoping he understood what he meant. "We can make new memories, and this time we will be paying close attention to his behavior so this never happens again."</p><p>"Then let's make a contract with him."</p><p>"A contract?"</p><p>"Yes, Azul still had a blank contract in the vip room right?" Floyd said. "The only things he has to do is to sign, we can do the rest."</p><p>Jade didn't know what Floyd wanted to with the contract but went along with him, he would anything to help his twin.</p><p>Once they arrived vip room, they searched for the contract and as Floyd, there was nothing in there.</p><p>Floyd wrote the conditions of the contract and both of them sign it, the twins really hoped Azul accepted sign the contract.</p><p>They went back to Azul's room and Floyd didn't bother to knock, which made the dorm leader angry and for moments they could see the old Azul.</p><p>Without wasting any more time, Floyd approach Azul and showed him the contract.</p><p>"What is this?"</p><p>"A contract, sign it." Maybe Floyd was being too forceful but he didn't care.</p><p>"What is the contract for?"</p><p>"It's very simple." Jade explained. "This contract won't let any of us leave each other."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"That's right! It's unfair if Azul decides to leave us again!" Floyd said.</p><p>"Why should I sign it? I just met both of you."</p><p>"Of course the decision is yours, we won't force you to sign." Not yet at least, but Jade didn't said that.</p><p>Azul took the contract and the pen from Floyd's hand and sign the contract. Once again Azul managed to surprise the twins, they thought it would be more difficult to make Azul sign the contract.</p><p>"Don't be so surprised, I said early I trust you two and besides..." Azul pointed to the picture on his desk, it was a picture of the twins and Azul. "We can always make new memories."</p><p>Azul might not remember the twins, but he was still alive. As long as he stays alive, there's a chance to make new memories and spend their time together.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Family (AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a lot of fun writing this one shot, so expect more of this AU.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azul finished his work for the day and sighed. The amount of paperwork he had was ridiculous, he wondered if he should hire a secretary soon, but Azul didn't trust anyone to help organize the papers. What if someone lost an important document? It was a risk he wasn't willing to take.</p><p>Being the owner of a popular brand such as Octavinelle was difficult, but rewarding. Azul couldn't ask for the business to go better, everyday he had requests for contracts and his brand got more popular.</p><p>But now wasn't time to get lost in thought, he had to buy groceries. Despite living in a mansion, Azul was the one who did everything, he didn't need anyone's help for easy things such as cleaning and cooking, it took a lot of time for sure but also gave him a break from sitting in a desk for the entire day.</p><p>The white haired man looked outside the wind, it seemed it was going to start raining soon, better take an umbrella just to be safe. Azul quickly changed clothes and grabbed an umbrella, then went to the store.</p><p>Fortunately there weren't many people so it didn't take too long.</p><p>As he was returning home he heard what it seemed a child scream, Azul could be cold and not care about other people problems, but even he couldn't ignore that. Azul went to the alleyway he heard the scream from and as he thought, there was two children.</p><p>By the looks of it the two blue haired boys were being bullied by the other children, one of them was on the ground with injuries on his face while  the other boy was in front of him to protect him from the other children.</p><p>Azul called the childrens and that was enough to make them leave. He wondered why couldn't the parents make a better job at educate their kids, it's their responsibility after all.</p><p>As soon as the group of children left Azul approached the two boys.</p><p>"W-Who are you?!"</p><p>"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." Obviously it would take more than this to make them calm down, especially after whatever happened with those kids.</p><p>"And how can we trust you?" The one who was previous on the ground got up and stood next to, what Azul assumed, his twin.</p><p>"It's up to you whether you trust me or not." Azul said, he wasn't any good with kids. "Where are your parents?"</p><p>"...they are not here..."</p><p>Of course, he should've noticed by how their clothes were so dirty and their appearance messy.</p><p>Azul sighed and thought what he should do, maybe he should take them to a police station but the police was useless. He supposed being in a mansion by himself could be lonely... it would give a lot of work taking care of two children but he couldn't let them here either...</p><p>"A-And don't t-think we w-will go with you!"</p><p>"Oh? I didn't say anything about you going somewhere with me, did I?"</p><p>"The o-other man said the same thing!"</p><p>It didn't take long for Azul to understand what that implied.</p><p>"Did he...?" Azul didn't finish the question, there was no need to.</p><p>"No, Fl- my brother beaten him up before he could try anything."</p><p>"Then how about we make a deal?"</p><p>"A deal?" Both twins asked.</p><p>"Yes." Azul answered them. "If you see anything suspicious you can beat me up and leave."</p><p>Both of them looked at Azul, wondering if they should trust him or not.</p><p>"If you desire, you can see if I have any kind of weapon with me."</p><p>The twins looked at each other and nodded.</p><p>"We w-will go with you, but if we see anything b-bad we are leaving!"</p><p>Azul nodded and started walking once the twins were by his side.</p><p>"What are your names?"</p><p>"... I'm Jade, he is my twin Floyd."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, my name is Azul."</p><p>The rest of the travel was silence, which made the twins nervous. Were they making the right choice? They shouldn't trust strangers but both of them were tired of living on streets.</p><p>Many times they had to look for food in trashcans, everytime they asked someone who passed by for just a bit of food they were ignored so the twins learned quickly to not rely on others.</p><p>It was honestly a miracle how they managed to survive so far, they almost died due to starvation far too many times, at night they slept next to stray dogs who always tried to make the twins warm, kids liked to bully them, and sometimes even adults tried to harm them.</p><p>But when the twins fought back, they were the savages, they were the ones who received all those stares judging them. It was tiring and they couldn't keep a life like that, no matter how much they ignored, the memories would always come back to haunt them.</p><p>"We are here."</p><p>The twins looked and were surprised to the least.</p><p>"Y-you live here?!" Floyd asked, not believing what he was seeing.</p><p>"I do."</p><p>Azul opened the gate and let the twin in first, they seem like they wanted to explore but first they had to bath and eat something, Azul could almost see their bones through the ripped clothes. He also had to call a doctor, it wouldn't surprise Azul if the twins had some kind of disease, which didn't seem the case but he wasn't a doctor so it was better to check just to make sure.</p><p>Now, Azul was sure he still had some of his clothes when he was a child, hopefully the clothes would fit the twins.</p><p>"The bathroom is there, I will go look for some clothes for you two while you shower."</p><p>"...." Jade murmured something but Azul wasn't able to listen, so he asked him to repeat what he said.</p><p>"We don't know how to shower..."</p><p>"How old are you?"</p><p>"5 years." Floyd was the one who answered this time.</p><p>Azul nodded and told them to wait.</p><p>A few minutes after, Azul found some clothes that would fit the twins and returned to them, fortunately the twins stayed in the same place.</p><p>"What's the matter?" He noticed how the twins were looking down and seemed ashamed of something.</p><p>"W-we don't kn-know how to shower..." Floyd replied.</p><p>"There is nothing to be ashamed of." Azul said."The fact you managed to survive so far is something to be proud of, so don't feel ashamed for not knowing how to do something you never had the chance to do."</p><p>The twins nodded, maybe they could trust this person...</p><p>Azul would teach the twins how to bath the next day, they seemed like they could fall asleep at any moment so teach them anything would be for nothing as they wouldn't be able to keep attention to what Azul says.</p><p>The shower took almost an hour, normally Azul would complain but the twins deserved to take as long as they want for today. Azul noticed Floyd had trouble speaking while Jade had trouble walking, but this was to be expected, they didn't have anyone to help them and they could only rely themselves.</p><p>After the shower, the twins dressed their new clothes. The clothes were big but for now they would do.</p><p>"Is there any food you would like to try first?"</p><p>"W-we will eat a-anything."</p><p>Azul had an idea of what he could make, he just hoped the twins would like it.</p><p>Some time after Azul finished cooking and placed the plates on the table, then he went to the living room and saw the twins watching very closely the movie. They were watching the Little Mermaid and it seemed the twins really liked the movie.</p><p>"Don't stand too close to the television."</p><p>Azul voice scared the twins, they were too focused on the movie and didn't notice his presence.</p><p>"Is it bad to stand too close to the television?"</p><p>"Yes, it will hurt your eyes."</p><p>Jade nodded his head, happy that he learnt something new.</p><p>"Now let's go eat, you can watch the movie later."</p><p>The trio went to the kitchen and Azul saw the twins hands trembling a bit, was the fork too heavy? If that's the case then it means they are in a state even worse than he original thought.</p><p>The twins took the first bite and after tasting the food, they started eating fast.</p><p>"T-this food is r-really de-delicious!"</p><p>"I agree."</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you liked it." Azul smiled at the scene in front of him, it was nice to see the twins happy, he definitely made the right choice of taking them home and not the police station.</p><p>"What it's this food called?" Jade asked</p><p>"You are eating shiitake, Floyd is eating takoyaki."</p><p>"T-this is my f-favourite food!" Floyd said with a smile.</p><p>"Isn't it too early to say takoyaki is your favorite food?"</p><p>"N-nope! T-this is the f-first food Azul m-made for us, so it's our f-favourite!"</p><p>Azul certainly didn't expect Floyd to say something like that, it seemed like the twins will surprise him many times in the future.</p><p>After the twins finished eating, Azul brushed their teeth and showed them his room. For now they would sleep there since the guests room only had a bed, a closet and nothing more, Azul figured the twins would be able to rest better in a room that wasn't empty.</p><p>It was still 8 pm but the twins looked really tired, so Azul told them to go to bed.</p><p>The twins went to the bed and immediately hugged each other, it was an habit they had since in the street the stray dogs couldn't always be there with them, so they hugged each other in a attempt of warming themselves. Now that wasn't need but habits don't die easily.</p><p>Azul was about to turn off the light when Floyd called him and asked him to wait.</p><p>"C-can you st-stay here?"</p><p>"Are you afraid of the dark?" Floyd nodded.</p><p>"Floyd became afraid of the dark when someone tried to take us at night..." Jade explained.</p><p>"I will stay, but this can't become a habit." It may seem harsh of Azul to say this but the twins couldn't become used to Azul sleeping with them, that would only make them having difficult in falling asleep when Azul is full of work and can't make them company.</p><p>"T-thank you."</p><p>Azul turn off the light and went to the twins side, tomorrow it would be a busy day.</p><p>The next day the twins woke up and didn't saw Azul next to them which made them panic. Did something happened to him? The twins got up and went to his office, but he wasn't there.</p><p>They were starting to get scared.</p><p>The mansion was big and the twins didn't want to stay alone, it seemed scary and they could get easily lost. Who knew what kind of monster could appear in the mansion and try to take the twins.</p><p>What if Azul was taken by those monsters?</p><p>Then the twins started smelling food, it smelled really good so they followed the scent. When they arrived the kitchen, the twins saw Azul finish making the breakfast.</p><p>Without thinking both twins ran to Azul and hugged them, they would never forgive the monsters if they took Azul from the twins.</p><p>"Good morning... why are you two crying?"</p><p>"We t-thought Azul was t-taken by the m-monster!" Floyd said, not wanting to let go of Azul.</p><p>"Monsters?"</p><p>"Y-yes, once a monster tried to take us at night." Jade explained.</p><p>"I see..." Azul kneeled and wiped the twins tears. "There is nothing to worry about here, you are safe and if a monster tries to hurt I will deal with them."</p><p>"A-Azul knows how to f-fight monsters?"</p><p>"I do, and if you want I can teach you."</p><p>"R-really?!" It seemed both twins liked the idea, which made Azul happy. They had to learn how to defend themselves, Azul wouldn't be there forever after all.</p><p>"I will teach you once we finish the other tasks."</p><p>"Other tasks?"</p><p>"Yes, we will be busy for today so eat everything to have strength for the entire day."</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>As they said, the twins ate everything and this time they were the ones who brushed their teeth, with Azul supervision of course, he had to make sure they brushed their teeth properly.</p><p>After changing clothes and making sure the twins understood why they shouldn't leave Azul's side, the trio went to the mall.</p><p>Azul chuckled at the sight of seeing the twins so amused with each store they passed, it seemed they really would be here for a long time. Fortunately Azul finished all the paperwork the previous day, so he could relax for today.</p><p>The twins were given the liberty of choosing any clothes they wanted to buy, and surprisingly they chose clothes with dark colours but Azul didn't make any comments, he wouldn't be the one wearing those clothes and the twins should be able to choose what they wear without being judged on the type of style they like.</p><p>After buying clothes, they went to a toys store. Azul remembered the twins they couldn't get everything they wanted, while it's true money wasn't a issue, it would be better if the twins learned now they couldn't always get what they want and learn how to control themselves.</p><p>After buying all the toys, Azul noticed the twins were looking at two eel plushies and a octopus one. Without thinking twice he bought the three plushies and gave them to the twins, the face of pure happiness the twins made Azul happy as well.</p><p>They spent some time just looking around and just having fun with the two children, this was a probably the most fun Azul ever had in his life but all good things must come to an end. The trio returned home and the twins were more than happy, all the way home the twins didn't let go of the plushies, they really seem to like the octopus one.</p><p>Azul asked the twins if they wanted to help him decorate their new room, and they gladly accept. Fortunately the room next to Azul had the walls recently painted to blue, and the twins wanted to stay in that room.</p><p>The theme of the room would be the ocean, Azul asked multiple times if they wouldn't get tired of having eels and octopus all over the room but they said it was fine. As long as the twins stayed comfortable, Azul wouldn't complain.</p><p>While the twins played in the living room, Azul waited for the doctor he had called early.</p><p>The wait was short and when the doctor arrived Azul called the twins. Azul noticed how the twins were afraid of being alone with the doctor, so he stayed with them the whole time.</p><p>Fortunately the twins were okay, they weren't exactly the most healthy but that was to be expected, with time they would be healthy.</p><p>After the doctor left, the twins continued to play and sometimes would try to help Azul with things like cooking or cleaning. They still had a lot to learn but they were getting there.</p><p>Azul couldn't wait to see to spend the rest of the days with the twins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trick or Treat (Family AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month passed since Azul find the twins and they made a lot of progress, Jade didn't have trouble walking and Floyd didn't stutter anymore. Azul was glad he decide to help the twins that day, they could be little demons sometimes but they were fun to be with. </p>
<p>The business man placed his contracts on his desk and went to the living room, the twins were oddly quiet which made Azul worried. They are always playing and when both are quiet it's because something happen.</p>
<p>When Azul arrived at the living room he saw the twins paying a lot of attention to the television. A commercial for Halloween outfits was playing, Azul almost forgot Halloween was close because of all the work he has. Usually he's always busy and doesn't really care about Halloween, but the twins seemed interested so he already knew they would ask to go trick or treat.</p>
<p>When the commercial ended the twins looked back and saw Azul, they run up to him and asked if they could dress up for Halloween. </p>
<p>"What do you want to dress up as?" Azul asked to the twins. They looked at each other, and nodded.</p>
<p>"Two characters from a game." Jade said.</p>
<p>"Can we go trick or treat afterwards?" Floyd asked with his eyes literally shining. "I know you are busy but we can go alone!</p>
<p>"We can go, but only if I go with you two and if you two behave."</p>
<p>Both twins nodded and promised to stay by Azul's side. </p>
<p>"What game are the characters from?" </p>
<p>"Twisted Wonderland." Floyd replied and showed a drawing he and Jade had drew earlier. </p>
<p>Azul took the drawing and looked at it, he remembered seeing theses characters when he was speaking with a close friend, his younger brother was also a big fan of this game. </p>
<p>"Fine, I will speak with a friend and see if he can help find the costumes."</p>
<p>Both twins eyes were literally shining when they heard Azul say that. They always saw other kids going out and having fun while being all dress up, it looked a lot of fun and the twins always wanted to do the same. Now they could finally do that, maybe they would meet other kids and be friends with them.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>It was finally Halloween night.</p>
<p>The twins were waiting for this, last night they barely slept at all, they were really excited for this night.</p>
<p>"Floyd, Jade." Azul called both of them amd showed them their costumes.</p>
<p>It was the exactly like the game costumes and they loved it. The twins hugged Azul and hurried up to their room to change their clothes. Seeing the two so happy also made Azul very happy, they never asked for many things so when they asked to dress up it surprised Azul a bit, but he was glad they finally decide to ask for something and even wanted to spend more time with him. </p>
<p>When the twins came back they were already dressed up and ready to go trick or treat. </p>
<p>"Azul, aren't you going to dress up?" Floyd asked.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Ehhh that's boring…"</p>
<p>"Floyd, Azul was already kind enough to give us the costumes." Jade scolded Floyd. He also wanted Azul to dress up but he was already thankful he let them celebrate this day.</p>
<p>"But it would be more fun if the three of us were matching…"</p>
<p>"Then next Halloween I will choose a costume for us." Azul said, he could see how Jade agreed with Floyd even though he didn't say it.</p>
<p>"Really?!" </p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Both twins were happy to hear that, this night hasn't even ended and they already couldn't wait for the next Halloween. </p>
<p>"Are you two ready to go?"</p>
<p>"Yup!"</p>
<p>The trio got out of the house and the twins could barely contain their excitement, everyone decorated their houses for Halloween and even the park had a lot of decorations. Azul noticed the twins wanted to go to the park, so he told them to go, he would stay behing and watch the two. </p>
<p>It didn't take too long before the twins stopped playing by themselves and started playing with other children, Azul was worried the twins would have trouble with other childrens since they are not used to play with others, but it seems he was worried for nothing. </p>
<p>After a while the twins got tired and went to Azul's side, it was already starting to get late anyway and if they wanted to go trick or treating they had to go now before it gets too late. </p>
<p>With Azul behind them and keeping an eye on them, the twins went from house to house to trick or treat. Fortunately everyone was nice and found their costumes adorable, so the twins got a lot of candies. Azul couldn't help but smile at sight of the twins having so much fun. </p>
<p>The twins were finally getting tired so the trio returned home, it had been a very fun night and the twins wanted to repeated this again. Next Halloween they would get even more candies, and they would also have a matching costume with Azul. </p>
<p>When they arrive home the twins, somehow, found a little more energy to play with each other and run around the house.</p>
<p>"You two, it's already time to go to bed." Azul told them after checking the time. "You can play more tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Can we stay up just for a little more time?" Jade asked, he usually went to bed early but he was having a lot of fun. </p>
<p>"And can we see horror movies?" Floyd added.</p>
<p>Azul looked at the twins and sighed. "You can stay up a bit more, but no horror movies. You're still too young."</p>
<p>Floyd pouted but didn't complain, atleast he didn't have to go to bed immediately. The twins end up dragging Azul to play with them and the three had a lot of fun.</p>
<p>Before they realized it was already 2am, the twins still wanted to stay up but since it was so late Azul didn't let. Having a sleep schedule is important and they were already way past their hour to go to bed. </p>
<p>"Azul, tomorrow can we play more?" Floyd asked before Azul left their room.</p>
<p>"Of course, tomorrow I have the day free."</p>
<p>"Yay!"</p>
<p>"Now, sleep. You two had a very busy day."</p>
<p>"Alright." Both twins said at the same time. "Goodnight, Azul!"</p>
<p>"Goodnight, sleep well."</p>
<p>Azul left the twins and went to his room, adopting the twins was really the best thing he ever did. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Halloween!<br/>If you don't celebrate Halloween, or don't like it, have a nice day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>